One Night Together
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: Pre "The End". With her birthday fast approaching, Raven seeks Robin's company for one night. Smut fic.
1. One Night Together

Raven sat in the back of the common room, reading from a spellbook as she tried to tune out the others in the room. It was one of the few days Robin had told them they didn't have combat training, so everyone had taken to relaxing in different forms. Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting in front of the TV, and Starfire was playing with Silkie in front of the windows that looked out over the ocean. Robin was sitting at the counter area next to the kitchen, doing paperwork while the radio blasted hip-hop tunes. All in all, everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves. Beastboy and Cyborg were have a friendly competition in the game they were playing, Starfire was giggling as she played around with Silkie, and even Robin was tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the music as he wrote in numbers and names on the forms in front of him.

If one were to look back at Raven and watch her, she would appear to be relaxing as well. She was resting her elbows on the table, and she flipped the pages on her book almost lazily as she took a sip from her cup every few minutes. One leg was crossed over the other, and her face wasn't set in it's usual frown. And of course, she wasn't reading in her room. That was about as close to socializing as the others could get out of her.

However, taking a closer look at Raven would reveal that she wasn't relaxed at all. She wasn't tense per se, but it was more like… resignation, or like she was sad. Her hand rested on the handle of her cup, idly spinning it around before taking a sip of the tea, which had gone cold long ago. She flipped through the pages of her spellbook, but didn't absorb any information from it, almost like she was humouring herself with the words written in the ancient text.

It's not like there were any spells that could stop her father, nor prevent her from fulfilling her purpose as his portal to earth. Raven had almost let herself get way thinking that she might not have to fulfill the prophecy of her birth… up until Slade had been resurrected and revealed the demonic markings etched into her skin, revealing the truth to her. One day, she would bring about the end of the world.

How long until then? Just under a month? So far, no demonic emissaries had shown up on the Tower's doorstep to take her away, but Raven was in tune with the dark, and she could feel her father's presence everywhere. In every villain encounter, in her dreams, during her meditation… there would be no escape.

So now, she was just idly passing the time with the other Titans. In some respect, she felt sorry for them. They were acting like they wouldn't be dead soon, relaxing and teasing one another as usual. Maybe that's why she'd chosen to come out here and "read". Because even though she might not be socializing with them, she wanted to know that they were happy. That's why she hadn't told Beastboy and Cyborg to pipe down when they started arguing, why she hadn't told Starfire to stop that infernal squealing, why she hadn't told Robin to plug in some headphones while he did his paperwork. Why bother making their last few days unnecessarily sad? They deserved to be as happy as possible with the time they had left.

Raven closed her book, setting it down on the table and resting her chin on her hand, staring into space and listening as Robin's radio station went from upbeat and fast paced songs to slow and mellow music. The song that was currently playing was about the singer and a one night stand they'd had. Raven listened as the singer talked about how they were moving across the country, and so sought out the person who had their eye. The lyrics were… colourful, but Raven listened through to the end about how the singer was happy, even though he'd been separated from his loved one.

Sex, admittedly, was not something Raven had ever given much thought towards, solely because it was a huge hassle for her. For one thing, she'd have to meditate for a day and half so her powers wouldn't wig out during the act. And second, she'd have to find someone willing to lay with her in the first place, and it would have to be someone she wanted in return. The only guys she knew were young and immature shapeshifters, or half robot, or…

Her gaze fell on Robin when he stood and stretched, finished with the paperwork he'd brought up with him. He stacked it neatly and put into a folder, letting out a content sigh. He turned around and waved to Raven when he saw her staring, and she gave a small nod in return. He walked over and sat across from her, and she sat up straight.

"What's up?" He asked. "You look like you're having an existential crisis." His voice was quiet, so he didn't attract the attention of the other three. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." Raven said, taking a sip from her tea.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Robin asked, looking concerned.

Raven sighed, and looked to the side. "I don't know." She admitted after a moment of silence.

Robin touched her hand, and it sent tingles up her arm. She looked back over to him. "If you do want to talk, just let me know. I'm here for you." He gave a reassuring smile, then stood up and walked over to the couch.

Raven held the hand he'd touched against her chest, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly. "Yeah…"

~One Night Together~

Another nightmare. Once more, she'd seen her friends turned to stone, seen the world destroyed, seen the silhouette of her father laughing against a backdrop of fiery clouds and lava. Then he turned to her and started talking, reminding her of her imminent fate and that everything she'd seen in her dreams would become reality.

Raven threw the covers off herself and headed to the common room. She was dehydrated and needed some water. She silently made her way through the halls, and through the automatic doors. When she stepped inside the common room, she could see Robin sitting on the couch. He turned around when he heard the doors open, and called out to Raven. "Evening."

"Hey." She said as she went to the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with water from the tap. She drank it down quickly, then refilled it again.

"How come you're up so late?" Robin asked as he got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just… couldn't sleep." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Okay… now you wanna tell me what's really got you upset?"

"I'm not upset." She looked up at him.

"Uh huh. Sure. Do you need me to remind once again that we have a bond?" He stepped forward and put an arm on her shoulder. "You're… sad, and I can feel it. But I don't know why."

"Do you need to know?" She asked.

"Yes, because I want to help you." He replied. "I care about you, and I'd rather you not be sad if I could help it. But I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't _want_ to talk about it." Raven murmured. "I just want to forget about it and pretend it doesn't exist. I just want to be happy. I don't want things to-" She gasped when Robin gently pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Cheering you up." He told her casually. "Unless you'd rather be unhappy." He started to pull away, but stopped when Raven wrapped her free hand around him. Neither one of them said anything, letting a silence fall between them. Robin tucked her head beneath his chin, and heard Raven set the mug down before she hugged him back with quiet resolve.

Several minutes passed, but eventually Raven let go, and Robin unlinked his arms from her lithe frame and stepped back. She looked up, and it almost seemed like she might've smiled, but didn't. "Thanks." She whispered.

He nodded as if to say, " _No problem._ " and stepped back to let her leave. Just before she stepped through the door to the hallway, he called out to her. She turned around, one hand on the door frame. "What I said earlier still holds. I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk." She didn't say anything, but nodded and turned around to go back to her room.

~One Night Together~

A few days later, Raven closed her eyes as she began meditating. She planned on taking up Robin on his offer of being there for her. But she wasn't going to talk. Talk wouldn't change her fate, and it wouldn't stop her father. No, she wanted to feel his embrace again, wanted to know what his skin would feel like against hers. Time was running out. Soon, they'd be separated and she'd never get the chance to be intimate with Robin.

She meditated for hours, ignoring her father's whispers in the darkness as she put all her emotions under lock and key so she wouldn't bring the tower down during. When she started, the sun had been high in the sky. After she'd finished, it was dark out and the hands on her clock read 11:23. From the little research she'd done, Raven knew that the first time was supposed to hurt. A lot. But unlike most people, she had a vast number of magical tomes, one of which had a spell that would stop her from feeling any pain. Originally, it was meant for warriors so they could fight uninhibited, but Raven repurposed the spell for herself. Maybe the pain would've made the encounter more endearing, if she and Robin had been dating… but they weren't, and she didn't want this to be a slow paced, delicate memory, because soon memories would be rendered useless. She wanted to forget about everything else as she found pleasure with Robin.

 _If_ Robin consented. So far, she hadn't given away the fact that she planned on courting him. And judging by his reactions whenever someone teased him about Starfire, it might not even happen. But that wouldn't stop Raven from trying.

She stood up and sighed, wondering if there was anything she was forgetting. She headed down to the bathroom and freshened up, brushing her teeth and putting on deodorant and some lavender scented perfume. Even though it was a spontaneous meeting, Raven figured her chances of sleeping with Robin would be better if she looked nice. She combed her hair so it looked neat, and looked at her reflection for a few seconds for any last second things. She turned off the light and headed down to Robin's room.

Raven took a deep breath, then raised her hand and knocked twice. She noticed her hand was shaking. _"Guess I'm a little nervous anyway…_ " Raven thought to herself. The door opened, and Robin appeared, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a grey shirt. He tilted his head when he saw who it was.

"Raven?"

She didn't say anything. Words might prevent her from going through with this. She stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him back into his room. The door closed behind them with a quiet swish. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, leaning forward slowly. Robin didn't stop her, and she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Her heart sped up as the contact sent a curious tingle throughout her body. She felt Robin's arms move slowly, and continued to gently kiss him. His arms wrapped around her, and Raven relaxed into his embrace, resting her weight against him. He started to kiss her back, and Raven couldn't stop herself from smiling against him.

She pulled back, and started guiding them towards his bed. She pushed Robin down and climbed on top of him, ready to kiss him again. He stopped her when he put his hands on her shoulders. "What- what are you doing?" He asked, slightly breathless. He was blushing profusely, seemed slightly nervous as he looked up at her.

"You said you'd be there for me." Raven leaned down so that their faces were only a few inches apart. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean-"

"Do you want me to stop?" She sat up and Robin saw that sad look again. "I don't want to stop, Robin." She balled her hands into fists, exhaling slowly. "I'll go, if you want me to. But I want to stay." Raven closed her eyes, leaning her head back so she was facing the ceiling. "I want to stay." She said again, whispering it this time.

Robin shifted his weight so he could sit up. He brought a hand up to her face, gently cupping her cheek. She looked down at him, and he pulled her close so that her forehead was against his. "Then stay." He told her. This time, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Raven draped her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands slide up her thighs before he settled them on her waist. Robin switched them so Raven was laying on her back in his bed, her head supported by his pillow. Raven spread her legs so he could settle between them, and she moaned quietly when she felt Robin's fingers ghosting up and down her left leg. She twitched slightly when he rubbed small circles into her inner thigh with one hand, his other hand braced beside her for support.

Raven stopped their kiss, raising her hand and gently grabbing the mask that hid his eyes. He nodded and she pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. "Beautiful…" She murmured when she saw the strong, icy, blue staring back at her. He smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair, admiring the soft texture.

After a moment, she reached down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and he lifted it up and over his head, throwing it behind him so it landed on the ground at the foot of his bed. He shivered when Raven ran her hands along his chest, feeling the muscle and warmth. He reached down and unclasped her cloak, and she raised herself so that he could pull it out from underneath her and set it on the ground beside them.

Raven pushed Robin back, and sat up so she could reach behind her and pull down the zipper on her leotard. She slid it down her arms and Robin tugged it down her legs, pulling it off completely and discarding it. Robin decided to meet her on even ground and started pulling his sweatpants down, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. Just for a moment, lustful eyes scanned one another, before they leaned forward and began to touch.

Raven couldn't stop herself from smiling as she felt Robin's breath on her neck, his hands running along her sides and against her breasts, felt his erection pressed against her core. She clawed at his back, trying to pull him closer. She gasped when he pressed gentle kisses to her neck, and she closed her eyes as she saw sparks blooming in the dark. "Robin…" She whispered his name and he stopped his ministrations for second, pulling back to look her in the eye.

He realized that she wasn't trying to get his attention, just saying his name, acknowledging him as he pleasured her. His gaze fell on her breasts, and he raised his left hand to her shoulder, letting it trail down so he was cupping her right breast gently. He gave it a light squeeze and Raven whimpered slightly beneath his touch. He wanted to hear more of that. He reached behind her back and after a second of fumbling, unclasped her bra. The straps slid down her arms, revealing her chest to him.

She crossed her arms over her chest out of embarrassment. Robin leaned forward and kissed her, trying to get her to relax. He grabbed her hands, gently running his thumbs over her wrists. Over time, Raven slowly relaxed, and lowered her arms. Robin pulled the bra off, and she watched as he set it down on the floor.

Robin set her down on the mattress, then kissed his way down to her chest. Raven moaned when she felt his mouth seal over one nipple, the other being squeezed between a finger and a thumb. It sent fire straight down to her core, and she could feel the dampness growing between her legs, staining her panties. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding his erection against her. He groaned when he felt the warmth of her core, but frowned because their underwear was getting in the way.

It seemed Raven felt the same way, because she grabbed the hem of his boxers and started pulling them down. He inhaled sharply when his erection came into contact with the cool air of his air conditioned room. Once Raven had pulled the undergarment off, her hand grazed over his thigh and firmly grasped his member by the base.

Raven smiled when he twitched and spasmed as she started stroking him. Robin leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, and with her free hand she reached up and placed it on his neck. Her hand starting to get sweaty, and it helped to move her hand along his shaft quicker and quicker.

He called her name, hugging her tightly, and Raven stopped. Robin was breathing heavy, and he leaned back and took a few deep breaths. They locked eyes, and he smirked. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and started to pull them down. Even though they were both naked, Robin kept his eyes on hers as he leaned forward and kissed her again. Raven's arms were spread to the side, with her hands near the pillow.

She clenched it when Robin's hand trailed down her torso, his fingers curling against the trim pubic hair. His hand went further south, and her eyes went wide when he starting rubbing his hand against her sex, the slickness of her arousal letting his fingers glide smoothly along her sex. Raven moaned when his second and third finger pressed firmly against her entrance, rubbing small circles into her. She clawed at his shoulders, gasping and groaning when his fingers went part way inside her.

"R-Robin!" She pulled him forward and linked her arms around his chest. "I need you…" She whispered into his ear, sliding her legs against his before wrapping them around his waist. It was overwhelming her; his warmth, his scent, his touch… it was driving her crazy, but at the same time it wasn't enough. It felt like a part of her was missing, and Robin was the only one who could complete her.

He lined himself up with her entrance, then put his hands on the bed beside her waist to balance himself. Slowly, his erection went inside her, and they both cried out in pleasure. The spell Raven had cast was doing it's job; there was no pain, despite the fact that it was her first time. The only thing she could feel was heat pooling beneath her stomach as Robin's member reached deep inside her. His pace would change every few minutes; from fast and frantic to slow and methodical. When he slowed, his hips would angle so he was thrusting more upwards into her, and when he was going fast it wouldn't always reach to the same depth.

No matter what his pace, he was always paying attention to another part of her body. Whether his hands were on her breasts or his lips were against her neck, he was everywhere. Raven felt the pleasure coiling up within her, tightening up as Robin started to move at a steady pace. His erection was burning inside her, and each thrust made her feel hotter, bringing her closer to the edge.

Finally the pleasure overwhelmed her and Raven climaxed, her eyes shut as lights burst in the dark. She called his name again and again, but he continued to thrust into her. Raven arched her back, and Robin took the opportunity to wrap his arms underneath her and pull her close to him. For a moment, his pace increased, then he stopped moving completely. Raven felt warmth released into her, and Robin moaned against her neck as he climaxed within her.

They were panting heavily, and Robin let go of her and pulled out, laying beside her on the bed. Raven turned to face him, scooting forward and laying her head on his chest. She felt his arm raise, and he started playing with her hair as they both came down off their high. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady _thump-thump_ of his heart beating.

She could feel curiosity radiating off him once they'd calmed down, and Raven knew that in the morning she'd have to give some kind of answer about why she'd sought him out tonight. She wasn't sure what she'd say; whether or not she'd give him the truth. Would it make any difference, knowing that her birthday was just a few weeks away?

For now, Raven was glad that she had shared this one night with him before the end.

~One Night Together~

A/N

There used to be a _really_ long, _really_ salty note here, but I realized that it wasn't necessary simply because of one simple fact:

Someone said this crossed the line and broke FF's MA content guidelines.

I disagree. I think this fic is appropriately rated. I'd also like to point out that the rating system is vague, and works against the dude who said I was breaking the rules. There is no "this is too much" line in the guidelines, and until that line is put in, I won't be editing this fic unless it's to fix mistakes.

Simply put, I don't think this fic is too inappropriate to be on this site. Someone else did and tried telling me that it didn't fit his interpretation of the rules. I don't think I'm breaking the rules, and if you do... well, no one forced you to click on the story that said "smut fic" in the description and the very first line. The vague rules don't help the accuser, the help the accused. Anyways, if you're returning and wondering what happened to the salt note, I just wanted to let you know what's what.

Anyways, let me know what you thought, kupo!


	2. The Morning After

A/N

I didn't plan on writing a second chapter to this but the idea for the next day wouldn't leave my head so here ya go.

~One Night Together~

Raven woke up, and the first thought to run through her mind was: _"He has a comfortable mattress._ " It was more comfortable than her mattress, anyway. Odd, she thought, because Raven had assumed the Titans all had the same type of mattress.

Robin shifted slightly against her, and Raven's thought were drawn to the man she'd woken up next to. At some point in the night, their position had changed so they were spooning, the covers drawn up to their waist. Raven turned so she was facing him, shifting forward so she was slightly closer to him. She closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his chest, slipping one leg between his.

For several minutes, she lay there close to him in the silence of the room, watching him sleep as the sun creeped higher in the sky. Taking in all the small details; the rise and fall of his chest, the way his hair was flattened on one side because of the way he'd slept after spiking it, and the small yet content smile on his face, Raven momentarily forgot about everything and just relaxed, completely at peace in his warmth.

A few moments later, his eyes opened, and Raven felt alarm rush off him for a nanosecond before peace and subdued confusion rolled off of him steadily. "Morning." Robin said, shifting so he was sitting up slightly, propped on his elbows. Raven took the chance to rest her head his chest.

"Morning." She replied. His heart beat steadily, and Robin's arms rose to envelope her in a hug. She linked her arms around his waist, giving a light squeeze. She may have come here last night to mark sex off her bucket list, but the lasting intimacy was certainly an added bonus. Raven enjoyed the slow, sensual feeling of Robin lazily running his hands along her back and along the curve of her shoulder, tilting her head up so she was looking at him.

Robin looked between her eyes for a second, and Raven felt his hesitation and curiosity. "Raven-"

"No." She knew he was going to ask what last night was, but she didn't want to talk about the _why_.

"But-"

"Richard." She cut him, and he looked stunned that she used his real name. "Did you enjoy last night?" She asked. Despite the curiosity and desire, Robin nodded and gave a sheepish grin, which Raven couldn't help but return. "I did, too. So let's not question it, okay?"

Robin sighed, and his shoulders slumped before he nodded and kissed her again. Raven knew that he probably wouldn't let this go, but he'd conceded for now, which would give Raven time to give him a proper answer. But for now:

"I need to shower…" She mumbled as she pulled away from Robin's embrace. He nodded, letting her go, but watched as she stepped off his bed and bent over to pick up her underwear, pulling her bra and panties on before grabbing her leotard and zipping it up, then finally throwing her cloak around her shoulders. She said, "I'll see you at breakfast.", then quietly left his room without turning around.

Robin stood up and stretched, walking over to his closet and grabbing the towel off the hook. _"I'll shower when she gets out."_ He thought, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He stopped when he saw the bit of blood on his sex and upper thighs. For one second, he wasn't sure where it had come from, until he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers away. On the sheets and on the covers themselves there was a dark crimson stain as well. _"That was Raven's first time…? Why was she acting so flippant about it?"_ Robin asked himself when he realized where the blood had come from.

~One Night Together~

Ultimately, Robin decided to take her advice. He had fun and there wasn't really much point in questioning it. The added boon of Raven being slightly more affectionate towards him was certainly worth it.

Granted, she might not look like it to the others, but Raven was most certainly acting differently towards Robin. Sitting close to him, giving him her undivided whenever they talked, the small, casual touches that would distract him from his tasks for just a moment; no one would really notice, and if they did they wouldn't think much of it.

~One Night Together~

A few nights later, Raven lay in bed, resting on her side as she looked out her window. She was drowsy, but so far her attempt to fall asleep had proved fruitless. There was still a bit of anxiety running through her, and the idea of seeing another horrid nightmare was preventing her from actually closing her eyes. Despite the fact that Raven had seen the same dream over and over, it still scared as bad as the first time she'd seen it.

There were three light taps at her door. Raven sat up, then tossed the covers off and warily walked over to the door. She opened it slightly, just enough to see out of it with one eye. "Robin?" She asked as she opened the door completely. "What are you doing here?"

He shuffled awkwardly, but looked at her and said with a faint hint of embarrassment, "I didn't want the other night to be a one time thing." He crossed his arms over his chest and rested his weight on his right leg.

Despite herself, Raven couldn't stop a sad smile from forming. "I… don't want it to be, either." Robin's head perked up, but she spoke again. "But I can't." She sighed when she felt the disappointment radiate off him. "I had to meditate for nearly the entire day before I came to you. My powers…" She explained. "And maybe we could another time, but it's late now." She continued, not bothering to hide the regret in her voice. Raven had enjoyed herself thoroughly, and Robin coming to her and offering a second night certainly appealed to her, but she simply couldn't right now.

"I see." He said, sighing. "Well, goodnight, Raven." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around, walking back down the hall to his room.

"Wait!" Robin turned around. "Stay. I could use some company." Raven asked. He smiled and nodded, heading back to her room. She closed the door and walked over to the bed, where Robin was sitting against the headboard. She climbed in between in his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Raven put her hands on his arms, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes. "You're warm…" She told him.

He smiled, and shifted so his legs were more comfortably parted on either side of her.

"I wanted to know what it was like." Raven said after several minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"The reason I sought you out the other night. I wanted to know what sex was like." She told him quietly. "It felt nice." She knew he was still curious, and was glad that he'd let it go, but Raven felt like she owed him an explanation.

"You should've told me it was your first time. I could've at least taken you out to dinner." Robin mumbled.

"That's exactly the reason I _didn't_ tell you." Raven countered. "I just wanted to… to do it. No dating, no sentimental feelings, nothing like that."

He was silent for a few moments. "You shouldn't have thrown away your first like that. You should have given it to someone special to you."

" _He doesn't understand. He still thinks that there's a future."_ Raven sighed. "Why does it bother you so much? Just because it wasn't _your_ first time-"

"It was."

Raven opened her eyes and turned around. "What?" He nodded. "I thought for sure you would've already been with someone else."

"Like who, Starfire?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of people always assuming things about me and her. She's nice, but I don't like her that way. She's a great friend, but I wouldn't want my first time to be with an alien."

"But a half demon is okay?" Raven asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yes, because you're special to me in a way that Star isn't. That's why I didn't stop you or send you away. And I thought…" He trailed off and looked away. Raven leaned forward, and he sighed. "I thought I was special to you, too."

" _Does he really think that?"_ Raven frowned. "Robin, of course you're special to me. That's why I sought you out over Beastboy or Cyborg, or even Speedy. Because out of everyone I _could've_ picked to lay with, you were the one who noticed I was upset and said you'd be there for me. You were the one I could count on when I really needed it. But… time is running out." She looked down at the space between them. "I didn't want to waste time with dating when in a few weeks-"

"It's _not_ going to happen." Robin cut her off. "We will beat Slade. We will beat Trigon." His voice was steady and sure, and Raven felt confidence emanating from him. "And when we've won, I'll take you out to dinner. Then, we can do this right way."

Raven looked back up at him. "You're a fool." He blinked in surprise. "I stopped time Robin, and Slade _still_ beat the both of us single handedly. The next time he shows up, he'll be with an army of demons ready to take me to away. There is no "beating" Trigon, or Slade. There's nothing we can do."

Robin reached up and brushed away the tears that were forming. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm not giving up. When Slade comes knocking, we'll send him right back to Hell where he belongs."

Raven chuckled, putting a hand over his. "I'm going to miss you." She laughed, and the tears started flowing freely from her eyes. She would miss his stubborn attitude and serious demeanor masking the caring and honest person he was beneath. She'd miss talking to Robin late at night, and drinking coffee with him early in the morning, and resting with him on the couch after combat practice. She'd miss his warmth, and the comfort he provided, and that dependability she could always count on.

And the pain Raven felt knowing _she_ would be the one to take him caused the tears to flow faster.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, and Raven hugged him back. "You aren't going to lose me. You aren't going to lose any of us." Her grip on him tightened, and he rubbed small, gentle circles into her back to calm her down. "I promise." She didn't respond, and Robin continued to hold her until her quiet sobs stopped and her breathing evened out.

"You okay?" He asked her after she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"No." Raven told him. _"It'll never be okay."_


End file.
